


Cake

by xenosaurus



Series: What Akira Got His Girlfriend For White Day [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: Akira gives Ann her White Day gift.





	Cake

**Akira:** Are you free tomorrow afternoon?  
**Ann:** Of course I am! ♡  
**Ann:** As if I'd schedule anything on White Day without you. (￣︿￣;)  
**Akira:** Okay, good. I think you're going to have to come over for your present. I underestimated how hard it would be to move.  
**Ann:** ???  
**Ann:** What on earth did you get me??  
**Akira:** Something special.

 

Sojiro lets Ann into Leblanc with a knowing smile. It's a little embarrassing, but easier to brush off than Morgana sulking out after him. There is a very good reason she's taken to inviting Akira to _her_ room when they want to be alone.

"Akira?" She calls into the now-empty cafe as the bell rings behind her. Her boyfriend pops his head out from the little cooking nook behind the counter.

"Just a second!" He ducks back behind the dividing wall, then immediately leans back into view. "Sorry, I just processed your outfit. You look beautiful today."

And then he's gone again, leaving Ann to blush and smile at the floor.

"Sweet talker," She mumbles, mostly to herself. She sets her bag down and takes a seat at the end of the counter nearest the door, not wanting to prematurely ruin the surprise.

And then Akira comes out with a _cake_. Not the cute little ones they sell for White Day, but a proper one you'd have to get from a bakery or make yourself. It's carefully frosted in pristine white, with pink trim and candy flowers artfully arranged on top.

"Oh my god, Akira!" Ann gasps, standing up to get a better view of the cake. She nearly knocks her stool over. "Did you _make_ this?"

Akira smiles, proud but a little shy.

"I had help. Yusuke knew where to get the decorations and some of the girls at work gave me pointers on baking--"

He sets down the cake while he's explaining, and Ann only waits until it's safely out of his hands to pounce. She hugs him with so much enthusiasm that it's almost a tackle. He laughs and catches her before they can fall over.

"So you like it?" He asks, looping his arms easily around her waist.

"Are you kidding? I love it!"

Ann tilts her head up to kiss him and relishes the feeling of his smile pressed against her.

"I made the frosting myself," He says as they separate, his eyes warm behind his glasses. "Haru helped me find the ingredients for real buttercream. I wanted it to be special."

He gets another kiss for that, because even though he sounds proud, he isn't really _bragging_. Akira is a showoff, but mostly because he really enjoys being able to _accomplish_ things. He practically glows with happiness whenever he nails the perfect present or makes her laugh.

"Can we eat it right now?" She asks, grinning openly. He really made her a cake!

"Already got out the plates."

"Man, you think of everything."

Ann gives him one more kiss before she steps away.

She doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
